Entwined by Red String
by kiyoshi rin
Summary: After their sensei's death, Kakashi and Rin find themselves bounded by love resulting in a baby girl named Rei. However with a war progressing, Rin went missing causing Kakashi to become a single father. KakaRin and there will be OC's
1. Lost in His Dimension

Entwined by the Red String

Chapter One: Lost in His Dimension

"Kakashi!" A voice shouted amidst the rain that never seemed to stop. She hated the rain because it only reminded her of Obito's tears. Then again, if the rain was Obito's tears, they had a right to fall. Today marked a day of sadness for all of Konoha. She knew Kakashi was in deep pain. After all, he did admire their sensei.

She could feel her legs numbing as she had already walked for hours. She finally found him leaning against the slab of stone which held the memories of Team Minato. The white hair male looked lost as if he was stuck in some dimension where no one would be able to reach him.

"Kakashi." She walked closer to him. He continued staring off to space, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

He looked up, alarmed by how she could know what was going on through his mind. "You don't know that, Rin."

The girl narrowed her eyes and countered. "It's true that I don't know that, but I do know sensei would not have wanted you to act like this." She felt tears sliding down her cheek even though she knew she had no more tears left. Rin collapsed to the ground and began sobbing as her wet hair clung to the side of her face. The rain continued to pour and everything seemed to fade in the distance. The last thing she could see was the stream of tears falling from Obito's eye.

Of course, now she knew why…her tears weren't for Minato-sensei or Obito…they were for Kakashi.

~*~

She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed with her funeral clothes still slightly damp. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in Kakashi's apartment. How did she get here? She felt some weight on her legs and found Kakashi asleep beside the bed. Like her, he was still in the clothes from before. Rin hesitantly brought her hand to his head and touched a face slightly before his eyes opened at the touch he felt.

"You're awake." He said nonchalantly and got up.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She said quietly and got up from the bed.

"Don't worry about it." He murmured.

"I'll go make you some breakfast." She headed towards the little kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she felt his hand grab her wrist.

"There's no need to."

"But you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll tidy up the bed." She spoke softly.

"Please, just leave." He whispered.

She dropped the sheets and whispered desperately. "isn't there anything I can do for you?"

"I just need some time alone."

"How long would that be? Another few years?!" Rin shouted unexpectedly which surprised Kakashi since Rin was soft spoken by nature.

"Leave!" He shouted. He waited to hear the door close as Rin always obeyed him. He instead felt arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why do you always do this?" She whispered as she buried her face in his back. "You're always so far away like you're in your own world. Every time I try to walk next to you, you're already a few steps ahead. When will I be able to be by your side?"

Kakashi turned around and touched her face which was wet with tears. He kissed her with his mask on and Rin's eyes widened.

"This is as far as we can go." He whispered.

"You know my feelings for you, why are you tormenting me like this?" Rin asked.

"I'm scum. I told you four years ago* I was going to leave you behind for the sake of the mission." Rin could see pain in Kakashi's eyes as the conversation reminded him of Obito's death.

"Then…" She gritted her teeth. "I'm scum too for falling in love with a scum who tried to desert me." She touched his face and slowly lifted down his mask. She brought her lips to his and the feeling of warmth and love surged through Kakashi's body. He never would have felt he deserved such love. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted more. He lifted her up and put her gently on his bed as he tore off his black jacket and undid her clothes.

Forgive me Obito, he though and kissed her even deeper.

----------------------

*i had to change the time period a little because if i didn't they would be around 15...and i wanted them to be 17 :p

I won't go into detail about the whole scene, since i suck at writing to mature of stuff haha...

Please read and review 3


	2. Feelings of Repent

Kakashi stroked her face and touched her lips. He got dressed and looked at her sleeping face once more time before opening the door of his apartment. The sun was shining brightly and there were no traces of yesterday's rain. There were places in Konoha where it needed repair and the villagers were already cleaning up the mess the kyuubi had caused. Kakashi headed to the headquarters of the Hokage wehre the Third sat once again.

"Looks like every jounin is here." He said. "Listen, the Fourth wanted everyone to view this baby here as a hero." He gestured to the bundle he carried in his arms.

"How can we when the kyuubi is inside him?" A jounin questioned.

"The baby will be a threat to Konoha once he has grown up."

"I agree, Konoha is already a wreck now." Other people voiced out their opinions.

"Silence!" The third hokage bellowed. "From now on, I want no one to ever mention the kyuubi ever again. Those who do will be punished. Spread the word!" He shouted and the jounin left except for Kakashi.

"Oh kakashi." The third greeted.

"Third." Kakashi bowed respectfully and glanced up to see the baby looking at him with curiosity. "He had sensei's eyes."

"Indeed he does. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

~*~

Rin stretched and blushed as she remembered what had happened. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her and looked around to find Kakashi gone. She decided to take a shower and smiled as she realized for once, she was able to be close to Kakashi. She got dressed and opened the door to find him sitting on the bed.

She smiled as she walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him with her head on his shoulder. He could smell the sweet strawberry shampoo she had used as he inhaled deeply.

"Where did you go?" She asked curiously and played with his hand.

Kakashi was hesitant to let her touch him since Obito loved Rin, but he couldn't help these feelings from progressing. All he could do was ask Obito to forgive him.

"The Third has requested no one mention the kyuubi or else there will be punishment."

"I see." She smiled and looked as if she was in her own world.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked curiously to which she blushed and shook her head, hinting her reluctance to answer. He could already tell what she was happy about but stayed silent and let her smile because whenever she smiled, the burden of life seemed to be lifted.

~*~

The next few weeks seemed like total bliss as the two were slowly becoming closer though the two kept it a secret they were lovers. Pretty soon, Rin had invaded Kakashi's apartment though the masked male didn't mind; there was no need for Rin to go back to her old home since her entire belongings were at Kakashi's place.

Nighttime which used to scare Rin became one of those times she enjoyed as she wrapped her arms around the body of the man she loved. She hoped that this would last though she knew good things never lasted with her and Kakashi. Her prediction had become true.

~*~

Kakashi was wide awake on the bed and wondered how he would break the news. He had been keeping from Rin. He had planned to tell her yesterday night but it had escaped his mind once she embraced him and covered him with a warmth that he yearned for. This time he decided, he would tell her right now. He got up and walked up to her who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Rin." He uttered her name and she jumped up, a little startled.

"Kakashi." She smiled and noticed his serious face. "What's wrong?"

"Rin, I joined ANBU."

Her eyes widened and she dropped the plate she held in her hand. The crash of the dish broke the silence which overshadowed the couple. Lots of thoughts ran through her head such as why he would do such a thing.

"Why?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"I thought I would put my skills to better use for Konoha." He said nonchalantly, but he knew that she knew he was lying.

"How long will you stay repenting?" She whispered.

"Sorry, but I need to go right now." Kakashi gave her a swift touch on the cheek before leaving. She sighed as she knew Kakashi had still not given up on repenting for what he had done. It was not like Obito could have been stopped from pushing Kakashi out of the way. To be honest, she had been grateful to him for saving Kakashi. Without Kakashi, she would not have been this happy. Why couldn't Kakashi understand?


	3. Shocking News

A/N: This is the third chapter! Umm sorry if it's a little ooc, it's my first time writing Naruto fanfics :x

Also, it would super special awesome if you guys could give me a review, it would be really appreciative.

Last thing: thanks Susan for that review 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I own Sasori haha jk

~Five years later~

As usual, Rin woke up extremely early to cook breakfast for the two of them. It had become a daily thing though Rin didn't mind since she preferred her cooking to Kakashi's own bland dishes. She hummed softly while she turned on the stove and placed a pan on there. She suddenly felt a burning sensation in her throat and ran to the bathroom. She flushed the toilet and slid down to the floor. She couldn't be…no way. She decided she would tell Kakashi tonight since he had already left for his mission. She ate her breakfast and left for the hospital to work and to make sure her guess was right.

~*~

Nightfall had come and Rin was back from the hospital where she treated the shinobi. She washed her face to forget the blood she had seen the whole day. Normally she would be okay with seeing blood but she couldn't bring herself to treat them without picturing that it could be Kakashi one day. ANBU was an organization which placed mission successes over anything else. They didn't care whether or not a shinobi died or lived. The door creaked open and she stood up to see an exhausted male.

"Kakashi." She greeted and was surprised as he took off his vest and shirt. He rugged Rin as they both fell onto the soft bed. She could hear his soft breathing and feel the heaving of his chest as she placed her head on it. She softly touched the scar on his left eye and slowly moved up to give it a kiss.

"Thank you Obito for saving him." Rin whispered. Her eyes lowered and she noticed a mark on his shoulder, it was an ANBU tattoo. She looked away from it as she could not stand how it felt like a branding or sealing of fate.

It was only seven but Kakashi was already asleep. He must have been exhausted. She quietly slipped away from his arms and opened the door to their apartment. She gazed up at the bright stars which seemed to glow extraordinarily bright.

She touched her lower abdomen and whispered. "I guess godfather Obito found out about the miracle huh?" She smiled and looked up at the twinkling stars.

~*~

The next day, Kakashi headed over to the Hokage's to report for duty.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi greeted.

"I spoke with the ANBU captain, you will lead an ANBU squad."

"Huh?"

"Come in." The old man shouted.

Two people wearing masks walked in based on the location of the ANBU tattoo, Kakashi knew one was female and the other was male. They took off their masks before greeting their squad leader.

"My name is Tenzo." The boy with short brown hair greeted.

"Uzuki Yugao." The girl with long purple hair said.

Kakashi noted they were only a few years younger than himself.

"From now on, you will teach them how to work in missions and such. Your next mission with them is today and it will mostly likely last a few weeks."

"Okay." He turned to the two people. "I'll be right back."

~*~

Once Rin had woken up, she was in bed with a blanket draped over her. She stretched and notice a note beside her pillow. She opened the note which stated how he would be back in a few weeks. She pouted a little as she wanted to reveal some exciting news which would now have to wait.

A few weeks had passed and Rin heard Kakashi open the door.

"Welcome back!" She hugged him and waited until he was seated.

"You look excited." He commented.

"Okay. Don't freak out." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Kakashi fell off his chair and froze in place. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't know what to say. "Wow." He uttered.

"I know! I was going to tell you sooner but you had ANBU missions."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"I know, I hope our boy grows up to be as wonderful as you."

"I'd rather have a girl who has a smile like yours." He pulled her onto his lap and held her with love.

"Hmm…if it was a girl, what would we name her?" Rin asked.

"How about Kakashi Jr?"

"What?!" She hit him playfully. "Hm…what about Rei?"

"Rei?"

"Yup Rei as in bell. Just like how sensei was as fast as a flash, she will be as fast as sound."

"Hatake Rei." He smiled. "Sounds good. What if it turns out to be a boy?"

"I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." Rin touched her stomach and Kakashi placed his hand on top of her's, a smiled plastered on his masked face.

"If it's a boy, can we call him Kakashi Jr.?"

"No!"

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it =3


	4. Battle

A/N: This is the fourth chapter! Umm sorry if it's a little ooc, it's my first time writing Naruto fanfics :x

Also, it would super special awesome if you guys could give me a review, it would be really appreciated :3

Last thing: thanks Susan for that review 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I own Sasori haha jk

"Congratulations Kakashi." A man with a cigarette in his mouth patted him on the back.

"For what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, everyone knows about how you knocked up Rin."

"Could you phrase it any worse?" Kakashi said sarcastically. "Wait, everyone? How?"

"Kakashi!" A woman with spiky hair waved and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh…her." Kakashi sighed. "Why did Rin have to pick her as a best friend?"

"Anko!" Rin ran to catch up to her.

"Be careful!" Kakashi was already by her side in a flash. "You could get hurt."

He saw a flash and turned to see Kurenai taking a picture of them. He glared at the female who jut shrugged. "You two look cute."

"Kakashi, shouldn't we take a picture for the kid one day?" She beamed.

"Fine." He wrapped his arms around her and did his signature peace sign as did Rin who gave a huge smile.

"Kakashi, now that you're a father, will you leave ANBU?" Anko asked curiously.

Rin looked up and hoped he would say yes. However, Kakashi shook his head. "No, there is a shortage of shinobi after that incident. I'll need to stay in ANBU."

Rin stayed quiet, but Kakashi could feel her disapproval. He gently squeezed her shoulder and she smiled back weakly. Lots of things were going through her head such as what would happen if Kakashi was hurt or worse, killed. What would she do then?

"Don't worry, I'll stay safe." He whispered. "Have faith in me."

She nodded and knew she needed to have faith. She just hoped her faith in him would be stronger than the faith she had in Obito. Ever since his passing, faith seemed to just be a foreign thing. A thing which in the end would just lead to bad omens.

"Hey you guys, let's go celebrate this event!" Anko suggested and the group cheered. An ANBU member suddenly appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Hokage - sama wants to see you." He reported before vanishing. Rin couldn't help but feel a little worried about what it might be.

"Yes Hokage?" Kakashi appeared in front of the Third.

"It seems Kirigakure plans to invade Konoha. I need you and your squad along with other ANBU members to go and keep watch near the border. Do not let them entrance into fire country's borders."

"I understand."

"This mission may take a few months as it can escalate into a little war."

"I see." Kakashi felt a little hesistant. Would Rin be okay with him being gone?

The Third could tell he was being reluctant even though Kakashi wore a mask that concealed half his face. "Kakashi, I know you want to be here to support Rin, but if the Kirigakure shinobi cross the border, our country and future may be in jeopardy."

"Okay, I understand."

~*~

Rin was still worried about Kakashi since it was the first time since the Third Shinobi War where he was summoned unexpectedly.

"Rin, are you okay?" Anko asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She smiled.

"Let's celebrate!" A voice resonated through the shop, alarming most of the customers.

"Maito Guy." Rin could recognize the ostentatious green jumpsuit anywhere.

He had streams of tears falling from his eyes. "Although my heart breaks to see you choosing Kakashi, I hope you have children as beautiful as you!"

"What's this? Acting like a pedophile already to my unborn children?" Kakashi comment from behind Guy.

"Kakashi." Rin was relieved to see him.

"Acting cool again!" Guy over exaggerated his movements. "Kakashi, you may have stolen Rin from me, but I won't lose to you ever again!"

"Hai, hai." He said and took his seat beside his lover.

Rin smiled to herself. It had been five years since they first accepted each other and at that time, he would usually be very quiet and lost in his own dimension. Now, she was able to walk side by side with him. Kakashi was a little surprised at Rin's boldness of hiolding his hand in public even though it was underneath the table. Her warmth made him realize how thankful he was for having such a privilege of being with her.

~*~

"A little too much partying eh Rin?" Kakashi whispered to the sleeping kunoichi on his back. The female felt so thin that Kakashi worried about her health, while he's gone, should he have someone check up on her?

Rin groaned a little and rubbed her eyes. "Eh, Kakashi."

"You're awake."

"You can put me down now."

He ignored her. "I don't know how long it will be until I hold you in my arms again."

"What?" Rin asked again. Did she hear right?

"I'm being sent into battle. I will be gone for months."

"No way." Kakashi felt the fabric of his shirt become wet.

"I'm sorry." Kakashi looked down.

"But …but." She used on hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Didn't you say you would have faith in me?" Kakashi chuckled. He could sense her regret for saying those words. "Besides, I should be the one crying, I won't be able to help you through your pregnancy."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to handle it. Just stay safe."

They had reached the door of their apartment, Kakashi opened the door and

Rin held it open before shutting it after them. He gently placed her on the bed and she looked up at him, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. Kakashi tugged down his mask and Rin used her soft hands to caress his cheeks and lips. "I want to take a picture of you with your face exposed." She whispered and got up to face the breathtaking male.

He could feel his heart pounded as she inched closer. He gave a quick nod. "Honestly, I think I'm whipped."

She smiled and grabbed her camera which was located in the small dresser next to their bed. "Cheese." She smiled and took the picture. She yawned slightly and lay down on the bed. With all the strength she had, she pulled her lover down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She didn't know how long it would be until she would see him again.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it =3


	5. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…I own Sasori haha jk**

Rin got up early just to make sure she would not miss him, but his side of the bed was already empty. She threw open the door and ran out into the streets, not caring if she was in her pajamas or not. She didn't even care if she was barefoot and rocks were poking her cut foot. She arrived at the gate and saw Asuma waving at Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi!" She shouted.

The male turned around just as Rin jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She lifted up his ANBU mask and pulled down his black mask. Rin captured his lips in her's and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. She didn't care that his juniors were shocked by their display of affection, that Kurenai was trying to take a picture of Kakashi's face without his mask on, that Asuma was whistling, that Gai was over exaggerating his tears and mumbling something about youth, that Kakashi was going to be teased by Anko during the mission, that he was embarrassed, or that she would later realized how much PDA she showed. No, this was their time. The wind blew and her hair caressed his face, secluding them into a world shut away from reality. The dimension Kakashi had finally allowed her entrance to. A place where she could be next to him without having to fear abandonment, he was at her side now.

He reluctantly broke apart and touched her forehead with his, absorbing as much warmth as he could for the cold journey.

"I love you." She whispered, her tears spilling freely.

The old Kakashi would have pushed her away, but he looked at her. For the first time in his life, he felt vulnerable. "I love you too."

He put on his mask and gently left her down and held her hand, wiping her tears before leaving.

"Promise me something." Rin said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Promise me, you'll stay safe." She held out her pinkie.

"I promise." He linked his pinkie with her's.

"Bye." She reluctantly let go but knew she had to for the sake of Konoha and for the next generations to come.

"By Rin…Rei." Rin could see his smile through his eyes.

~*~

"it's just you and me for now Rei." Rin smiled and headed back to the apartment.

She opened the door and sat down on the chair. Now what? Her shift at the hospital didn't start until nine and it was currently eight. Her eyes travelled to a red envelope that stood out from the table in front of her. Was it there before?

It was a red envelope with a box attached to it. She opened the box to find a small silver bell shaped into a heart attached to a red string. She gasped and put it on herself before opening the envelope:

Rin,

I'm guessing you have already seen the necklace since it's so like you to choose the more interesting thing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your present though I apologize for not being able to get you a silver necklace to match the silver pendent since I was in a hurry. If it makes you feel any better, I am wearing the same one. Yes, they are couple necklaces so don't squeal too loudly or you will wake up the neighbors. I'm sorry that I won't be there when Rei is born, but hopefully the mission will end earlier. I promise you when I come back, I will change the red string into a silver necklace and be a great father to Rei. Wait for me.

With love,

Kakashi

P.S. Don't show this to anyone else, especially Anko.

She smiled and squeale into a pillow. Could life get any better? She regained her composure before heading off to work. She dropped off her camera at a picture development place before heading to the Konoha hospital.

"You look awfully happy today." The head nurse noted.

"Do i?" Rin smile and blushed as she touched the silver heart bell.

"Yes." The old woman looked at her suspiciously.

"Let's get to work!" Rin said enthusiastically when she sensed curiosity from her peers. She wondered how Kakashi was doing.

~*~

"So lovey dovey." Anko ran to catch up with Kakashi.

"Shut up." He said as he quickened his pace. "Shouldn't you be with your squad?"

"They're right behind me." Anko smiled. "Kakashi, didn't know you had the guts to do that."

Kakashi stayed silent, there was no way to stop Anko after she had started, the best thing to do was to shut up and let her talk until she got bored.

"Ugh, you're so boring, don't know what Rin sees in you." She pouted and left to join her squad. Kakashi mentally cheered, success.

"Everyone, we're almost near fire country borders, be prepared." Kakashi ordered his squad.

"Hai." Tenzo and Yugao replied.

~*~

"Kakashi, I'm home." She sighed and hit her head softly. "Stupid, he's not here." The room seemed darker and colder than it appeared. Rin normally was alone at home while Kakashi went on ANBU missions, but she was usually able to countdown until the day when he would come back.

"At least I have this." She took out a picture and touched his face. "Stay safe."

The silence of the room was killing her so she headed outside where she could hear dogs barking, parents chatting, and kids playing around. She looked up at the sky and whispered. "Obito, protect that fool please."

~*~

At the same time, Kakashi was on top of a tree leaning on a branch as he looked up at the stars. "Obito, take care of Rin for me while I'm gone." He said and touched the bell around his neck.

**Reviews as usual would be lovely 3**

**Special thank you to moosaidthesheep for giving me reviews! I love your name btw. cows go rawr!! :p**

**Laters people :D**


	6. Chapter 6

hi everyone,

I know it's been a while since I updated this fic...so i decided to update it...by writing a new one based on the same topic haha. I'm a perfectionist so I felt like this story was lacking in narrative detail so please find this story under "The Sound of a Bell"

Thanks! 3

Kiyo


End file.
